


Missions

by Aki-Original (akinikko), angelgirl132



Series: The KH Drabbles (with OC's) [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cussing, Missions, Our poor attempt at humour, mentions of marluxia, mentions of riku, mentions of xemnas, mission briefings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-Original, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl132/pseuds/angelgirl132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missions with everyone, anyone and anything.</p><p>Mixture of all the characters and just something with Rixon | Rion and Xikyu | Yuki alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missions (Part 1)

They all stood waiting the be briefed as Saïx looked over the pages of missions, for the organization and the pairs taken them.

Saïx: So. Today I want you to g-

Rixon: UGGGGGGGGGGGH.... Another one! This is tooo much effort. For Xemnas's hell!

Saïx: Don't use his name like that!

Rixon: Opps. Did I strike a nerve~ *smug look*

* * *

Saix: S-

Xikyu: NOnononononono shut up. im off to sleep. bye

* * *

Saïx: Alright. Axel you're with Rix-

Rixon: NONONONONOnononono! No! No! Annnnnd definitely NO!

Axel: *holds hands to chest* Ouch. Harsh Rix.

Rixon: Oh go cry me a lava pool! Flame boy.

Saïx: Okay... Xikyu... You're with Axel, and Rix, you're with Marl-

Rixon: I take it back! Flame boy. I'll go with flame boy!! *grabs Axel's arm* Come Lava babe. We have heartless to kill!

Xikyu: So... Can I sleep... Or am I with Marluxia???? *blinks and looks at Marluxia* Sleep it is. Have a safe trip Axel, Rix!

* * *

**Rixon and Xikyu in Neverland.**

Rixon: Okay... We have to kill an... Ava... Avo.... Ana.... Omg! Anaconda! We have to kill an Anaconda...! *blinks and looks at Xikyu* Kyu-Kyu... What's an Anaconda?

Xikyu: *sighs* It says Avalanche... Or whatever that thing Roxas... Was talking about that he killed in Neverland.

Rixon: Ohhhh. That thing... *blinks and tilts head.* Kyu-Kyu... What's an Avalanche?

Xikyu: Oh my Days! You are worse than, frigging Marluxia! 

Rixon: ... That was mean... I won't forgive you for that... *walks off but stops* Heeey! Kyu-Kyu! What world are we in?!

Xikyu: We are in... You know what. Fuck this. Just follow me!

Rixon: ... Alright...


	2. Missions (Part 2)

Rixon stood there jumping up and down near the moogle store, waiting for the upgrades on her weapon to be completed before she had to go on her new mission with Larxene.

At the thought of being paired with Larx, her mood instantly damped, as she stopped jumping excitedly and instead sat in front of the store moping.

Moogle: Upgrade completed. Kupo~

Rixon: Thanks Moogie... You think it's powerful enough to kill the blonde bitch?

Moogle: Please refrain from using it on comrades. Kupo~

Rixon: ... Traitor. _Kupo~_

* * *

**Rixon And Xion**

Rixon: Sooooooo. I noticed something awesome.

Xion: ...

Rixon: I can spell your name with mine. Just remove the 'R' and swap the 'I' and 'X' around.

Xion: ...

*heartless appear*

Rixon: Good talk Xion. It was my pleasure.

Xion: Is that sarcasm?

Rixon: It finally... Fucking... Spoke!

Xion: ...

Rixon: *sighs*

* * *

Axel: So. What d'you think of the rookies?

Marluxia: They're... Okay...

Luxord: Rixon won't leave me alone. Something about teaching her to gamble.

Larxene: They tried to kill me.

Roxas: Darn it... Seems they failed.

Larxene: *glares at Roxas*

Roxas: *looks at away and whistles innocently*

Demyx: I think they're cool. Both are really chilled out...

*Rixon and Xikyu enter*

Rix and Kyu: Are you bitching about us? *glares*

Everyone else: No. Of course not.

Saix: Xikyu, Rixon. You're both going to Halloween Town today.


End file.
